creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HumboldtLycanthrope
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Necrosleep page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Review on your story Thanks for the review request. I left you one on your story page. Excellent work, cool story. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 19:52, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up I will look into it and mark it for review, so that the admins can take a look at it and decide it's ultimate fate. Just a heads up, you as a member can also mark a story for review if you suspect that it may not meet our quality standards. Thanks again, Banningk1979 (talk) 04:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Meant to drop you a line, but it slipped my mind. Thank you for being vigilant. The story has been deleted and the user has been banned as the story was ripped wholesale without reference or citing inspiration. (Six months, we do not tolerate plagiarism.) Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:03, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: NSFW is generally used on stories that are more 'adult' themed typically with sexual content. (Heavily inferred or explicit.) For example, the characters looking up photos of beastiality to frame a student into believing she was zoophilic would definitely lean towards something you couldn't be able to read at work or school, especially with the "dog cock" references. (Yes, I read the story. I enjoyed it. A little bit of a hurdle for me to jump over at the beastiality thing, but I'm glad I kept reading.) I would keep this in mind when trying to decide if a story is NSFW or not. Would you mind someone reading it over your shoulder at work (If they would likely be offended, then it generally is NSFW) As for your copyright issue, I don't think there is any issue with linking to an article. The only real issues I see with copyright infringement is generally when someone rips lines from a song, story, or movie. Those issues are few-and-far between. As for my stories, try not to wear yourself out slogging through them. (Some are novella-length_ Feedback is always appreciated in comments or on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Side note, I noticed you tried to link a blog using this template Title Here. That template only links to stories and certain pages. This template is easier for blogs: Message So it would look like this (Simply view this message in editor mode): HumboldtLycanthrope's blog. Although I ask you don't go around spamming it on comments as that can get you in some hot water. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. To return the favor, I have posted a review on your pasta. Thanks again. MrDupin (talk) 18:06, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Story Review I will take a look at the story, no problem. But it will have to wait a bit, as I am kinda busy right now. By Monday I will surely have a review up. I hope that's OK. MrDupin (talk) 20:17, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Awesome I shall read and review it for you then. I should have some feedback up shortly. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 22:49, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Saw Your Story I read your story, The Abalone Thief, and posted my thoughts on it. Dorkpool (talk) 01:13, February 1, 2015 (UTC) New pasta Hey, Humboldt. I went and read your story, and left a review for you in the comments. Long story, long review haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 10:30, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re I'll get to reviewing it as soon as possible. I'm always willing to read good content :) GreyOwl (talk) 02:35, February 2, 2015 (UTC) thanks for even offering. Re: Thanks You're quite welcome. I understand the sentiment, I'm very protective of my work as well. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:09, February 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fresh Pasta I just saw it (I fixed a small indenting issue, hope you don't mind). But I am off to study now, I will surely give it a read and a review when I am finished. MrDupin (talk) 16:43, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man! I'll check it out. Would you like to be on the panel of judges for a new Freestyle Pasta Challenge I'm putting together? I'm going to post a blog post asking for more judges maybe 2 or 3 more. I'll post it up with the rules in a sec. Let me know as I want to start asap. Blacknumber1 (talk) 17:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Message Left on Jay's Talk Page Jay didn't delete your story, he simply moved it, as it was incorrectly capitalized. It can now be found at Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys instead of Looks Like We Got A Live One Here, Boys. Only admins may delete stories. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 18:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) It's still there I just renamed it because the capitalization of the title was wrong. It's here- Looks like We Got a Live One Here, Boys. Jay Ten (talk) 18:11, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. If it was an older story I would've left a redirect, but we don't do that for newer ones. It was a great story though. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:26, February 3, 2015 (UTC) The culprit I looked over the history and figured out the issue with the italics. As you story was improperly spaced and you included the two apostrophes (that creates italics at the start of a new line, but didn't complete the set of apostrophes to indicate the end of italics, it italicized that entire paragraph.) Look at this message in editor mode ''to see the issue and how it italicized the entire line as there were no closing apostrophes (italics) on the same line. For future reference, in editor mode ''this is how you would put a phrase/word in italics. As when you do it at the start of a new line without the closing set, it thinks you want to italicize the entire line. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:02, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. Mistakes happen. (Hell, I just learned that above issue while looking into the italics issue.) If you want, I can delete that blog that you subbed out with "Just forget it.". EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Mystreve ninja'd me on the blog, but I took care of the comment on the badges blog. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hey, gotta new one that needs to be read and reviewed. If you get a chance, please check out Tobit: The Bleeding Sky. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 02:00, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New Pasta Remember that pasta I uploaded on the Writer's Workshop? Well, almost two weeks later, I've uploaded it. You told me to message you when I did, so, here it is :D. TheGamingSponge 05:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: In case... I really haven't seen any blog of yours lately, but even if I had, I wouldn't be offended. I sometimes get annoyed by editors myself. One certain user edited my pasta 'Thief' simply to add to his edit counter. I had to undo his changes, that's how bad his edit was. Anyway, I totally agree with you. Sometimes we should be more lenient with writers, especially in the case of titling. In your story the capital letters on every word fit nicely. Now (after the title-edit) it looks much worse. It is a shame people seem to think that rules should be followed all the time, even if it makes something look silly. To end this mini-rant, I totally get you and rest assured that no offense was taken. MrDupin (talk) 09:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, congratulations on the PoTM nomination! Your story truly deserved it. Although I am kinda 'sad', as I would have nominated it myself next month (I have already nominated a story this month). :P :Hope to see more from you in the future, you are an amazing writer. :PS: I just started reading your new story. Sorry for the delay, I was a bit ill last night. :MrDupin (talk) 09:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :I changed "like" to "Like" in the title since it really isn't very aesthetically pleasing, even if it is technically correct. :Also, I'm thinking of telling the admins to leave redirects behind when renaming pages, as I've noticed the current practice (moving them to a new pages while deleting the old ones) tends to cause confusion for new users/authors. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:15, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- I looked at the edit history of Looks Like We Got a Live One Here, Boys, and it appears the odd italics were there from the get-go. I don't know about your other stories, but this one was definitely not directly edited by anyone other than you or MrDupin (and the italics were there before his edits). So it was probably just a formatting error caused by using the Visual Editor. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:07, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Found the problem and fixed it, should be good now. Great story, by the way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:39, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Haha yes, I've got your other pastas on my reading list. Thanks for the recommendation though. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) New pasta(s) Hey Humboldt, Garbage here. Just posted two new stories myself, and was hoping you'd do me the honor of reading them over. The Fortune Teller and A Hunting Trip. Cheers,--GarbageFactory (talk) 11:52, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for checking them out, Humboldt. Yeah, the lack of quotes was there on purpose in A Hunting Trip haha. --GarbageFactory (talk) 23:18, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Your Issue I noticed your message on Mr.Dupin's page. Try putting double spaces between your paragraphs while it's in your word program, then copy and paste it in source mode. If that doesn't fix it, you may just have to make the paragraph adjustments manually. Jay Ten (talk) 04:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New installment I posted the second installment on the Writer's Workshop :). I hope you enjoy it (it's a lot more mysterious than the previous one). Also, I loved your pasta. It was excellent! And by the way, sorry for that edit on Clown Dogs. The word "photoshop" is a noun and a verb, and I interpreted it as a noun in the sentence. Sorry for that. TheGamingSponge 06:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Issue I have found that Office Word is terrible for formatting your stories. I personally edit the paragraphs manually when I submit a story. Although, as JayTen said, adding double spaces between paragraphs seems to fix the issue (not always, for some reason). I recommend using a word processor other than Word. After I got fed up with Office (and my license expired) I turned to Jarte. Check it out and if you want to use it, come to me and I will give you some very helpful tips about the program. Seriously, use Jarte, it is amazing (+free +minimalistic). MrDupin (talk) 10:05, February 5, 2015 (UTC) About my review I too believe that the ending to your story was the most original part, but for me it didn't do it. I can see why people might find it creepy, but I personally found it unfitting as an ending. Maybe if the monster was something more 'monstrous' than a large ape, it would have been disturbing. But picturing a large baby monkey breastfed by its mother isn't that creepy; it sounds pretty natural. Anyway, hoping to see your freestyle pasta soon and good luck with the competition. MrDupin (talk) 10:16, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :I have heard about bigfoot, but he isn't popular in Greece. I always thought that he was supposed to be a very big ape, or something like that. :Anyway, I am off to read your newest submission. I have a feeling I am going to love that. MrDupin (talk) 20:07, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Re Wow! You certainly deserved the 10/10, it was absolutely incredible! The pastas you write are phenomenal Humboldt; I'm yet to be disappointed. TheGamingSponge 03:11, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hollywood Lies Yeah, I too get pretty pissed off when I watch a movie that says it's based on a true story, and then I look it up only to find it was just BS. I know it helps with immersion, but dammit I hate being lied to! As far as that blog of mine goes, it was more about correcting commenters when they say stuff like, "OMG this is real, my sister's friend totally saw Slenderman!" I don't know if you're familiar with the slenderman stabbing incident, but that was part of why I made that blog. If you're unfamiliar with it, there's plenty of articles about it available with a quick Google search. It was basically two twelve year old girls tried to kill their friend so slenderman would come and take them to his mansion. After that, it's not quite as innocent when someone is raving about a story being real. And no problem on reading/commenting on your stories, I really enjoyed them. Jay Ten (talk) 15:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Well... Although I appreciate you considering me for help, this isn't something you can do because his age violates the Terms of Use (users have to be thirteen years old). Read this, under the Membership section. I hope this doesn't upset him too much, but it's just the way it is. Sorry to be the barer of bad news, but 'rules is rules' I guess. Jay Ten (talk) 03:55, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :Here is GarbageFactory's entry for the contest- The Sincerest Form :Jay Ten (talk) 04:05, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle I did indeed enter, but you found it after all, and know how it turned out. It's all good though, I can't wait til August. --GarbageFactory (talk) 06:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wiki for Kids As JayTen said, I don't think it is possible to make this wiki. Even though it might sound a bit restricting, I am sure the rules are there to protect the younger ones. If you find a way to do it, then I am surely in. MrDupin (talk) 10:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC) My Work Well I'm glad you were able to make him feel included. If you give me a link I'll gladly read and leave a comment on his story and any future ones if you bring them to my attention. As for my writing, sadly, I am very fickle about my work. I've had a few stories up but have taken them down rather quickly. I have one of the first stories I ever wrote on creepypasta.com, but it's mistake riddled and by no means a masterpiece (although the people over there seem to like it for some reason). It basically boils down to this: I (kinda) know writing, but I am no writer. Here's the link to my story- The Woman in Red. Don't say I didn't warn you. I promise that story has no bearing on my knowledge of literature, lol. Jay Ten (talk) 16:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Stuff You are not wasting my time, not at all. I am always happy to hear from you. It seems like you are nurturing a family of writers, aren't you? I will definitely check out your wife's work and if your son comes up with a story let me know, if you want, and I will surely drop by to read it and leave a comment of encouragement. Personally, I would hate it if my family read my stories. Writing is my little secret. Actually, they wouldn't understand most of it since they can't speak/read English. MrDupin (talk) 17:09, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hello I'm glad that you enjoyed some of my work. As far as my personal recommendations, I'm a bit unsure. Stories belong to their readers, but I'd say some of my personal favorites to write were 11 Miles, Pay Respects, and Shadow over Glass(which was also a very personal one to write). They're posted in order of when I wrote them, the first ones being over two years old. I'll make sure to read some of your work myself, and I'll leave my words in the comments (as I usually do). Thanks for the message! --Emeryy (talk) 02:24, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Blog issues? Saw your most recent blog. Is there an issue with the link or anything I can help out with? That link just signs in to whoever's account is on. When I clicked it, it signed in as me. However, there are other links should you want people to check it out: http://stephenking.com/news_archive/article482.html Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) No Problem Yeah, some people think they can just alter stories as much as they want for some reason. Thanks for reading the story, I'm glad you liked it. It's definitely an old school or classic style pasta, so I'm glad it came off that way. Jay Ten (talk) 02:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Questions I think the final round of the challenge starts at the 18th or 19th. But I am not sure. I suggest you talk to one of the judges about this, as I don't think I can be of much help. MrDupin (talk) 12:19, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Small favor? Sorry, somehow missed this post until now. My favorite stories on here are mostly in Category:Suggested Reading, so I would recommend looking through that. My personal favorites from that category (off the top of my head) would have to be Psychosis, Dogscape, The Comfy and Cozy Cabin, and the 50 Foot Ant stories (including Humper-Monkey's Ghost Story). There's plenty of really, really good stories that aren't in SR, but I'd have to do some digging to find them for you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :The Dionaea House is a golden oldie, definitely recommend that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) On the 19th. Good luck man.Blacknumber1 (talk) 03:09, February 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Thanks for nominating my story, I am honored. If you ask me though, the nominations page is bloated at the moment. I believe the last five nominations should have been nominated next month, not this one. Aaaanyway, that doesn't really matter, does it? I am very glad you nominated me nevertheless. It means a lot coming from a writer I respect. Before I continue, Raidra didn't change her mind about her nomination. She accidentally nominated two pages for PoTM, which is against the rules, and I simply saved her the trouble of choosing by saying I would prefer Natalo's work to be nominated. To be honest, I am one of the people who have edited your page. But I only edited the formatting, as punctuation and grammar was spot on. Seriously, you are one of the few people who I have never seen make a technical mistake. I have no idea how you manage that. Is Tara's "little diddy" Charlotte's Tale? If yes, then I certainly enjoyed it. I have actually left a comment on the story. It was a short and nice read. It seems like you are nurturing a family of writers, aren't you? Also, I am glad she liked my story (which one, exactly?) and I thank her for reading it. By the way, I live in Athens near a small hill. I am lucky to be here, unlike the other parts of Athens, this one is very peaceful and quite. Have you been to Greece? Which islands did you visit? I have done my fair share of travelling too, although I have only visited 3-4 islands. Oh, this got a bit long. Sorry about that and thanks for the nomination. I appreciate it. MrDupin (talk) 10:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats/Review Request First off, wanted to say congrats on the fine pasta He Was a New Man...definitely earned the 10/10. Also wanted to ask if you'd consider reviewing some of my work. I figure a multiple time PoTM nominee is a good choice to get some feedback from. My short stories are: The Wicker House Lights Petals I also have one novella length story beginning with The Soldier: Part 1 Appreciate any comments you can give! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 20:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks again for the heady praise in your review of The Wicker House. I repaid the favor by reading the Abalone Thief...bottom line it definitely deserves the PoTM nomination. On another note, I just saw the breakdown for the Freestyle Finals and noticed we'll be going head to head! Looking forward to matching scary stories with such distinguished competition. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 03:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I hear you It's tough getting feedback. Most of my views (or the ones that leave comments anyway) come from doing like I did with you and specifically messaging people requesting they take a look and give me some criticism. There are a ton of stories on this site, so unless a page gets highlighted somehow there's really a fairly low chance someone will stumble on it by accident...which is unfortunate because there's some really good stuff hidden out there! As far as the finals go, I guess I was under the impression it was going to be 24 hours again? I dunno, I haven't read through the timeline that closely and there seem to be quite a few different parallel threads but nothing "official" so far. Anyways, I'll check out the facebook page, sounds like an interesting concept. Catch ya in the funny pages! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 05:59, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Wicker House Funny thing is, I already have it in my bookmarks for future reading. I will definitely be checking this out. MrDupin (talk) 10:53, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Freestyle Here you go. http://pastebin.com/mpUyCasc Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 19:21, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Good Luck Thanks man. Good luck to you too. Personally, though, I couldn't care less. I am not even sure if I will write anything at all. But anyway, looking forward to seeing what you come up with. MrDupin (talk) 19:31, February 19, 2015 (UTC) | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:59, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Template You just add this template at the bottom Make sure you switch to source mode first. Jay Ten (talk) 22:57, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, after the finals. Looking forward to it.Blacknumber1 (talk) 00:04, February 21, 2015 (UTC) I'll be happy to check it out Thanks for asking for my thoughts on your work. I'll check it out tonight and leave some feedback. I just sat down and started working again on the next Tobit story. With Mardi Gras over, and some good rest finally received, I feel about ready to start writing again. I have all of the ground work done, now it's just a matter of getting it all typed out. Best, Banningk1979 (talk) 00:14, February 21, 2015 (UTC)